Fairytale Edited
by LoVerIsAFighter
Summary: If you like posts where the author uses song lyrics to tell a story about our favorite VM characters, I think you will like this angst piece. I have edited the lyrics to Fairytale by Sara Bareilles to make the song tell a story about four of our favorite VM ladies. ONE SHOT.


AN: If you have never heard the song "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles I would advise listening to if before reading this. I copied the lyrics on here, but replaced some of the words. The song talks about Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Rapunzel but I have changed it so it talks about Mac, Meg, Alicia and Veronica. If this leads to confusion, I apologize. This is an angst piece. The song is angsty. Also the four stories aren't necessarily going on at the same time. Just go with it.

AN2: If you have read my other story, I am truly sorry. I really thought I'd finish it. Maybe someday I will get around to it, but don't hold your breath. Life got in the way. Anyway, I wrote this around the same time as I wrote Diet Coke and I found it on my computer and thought, why not post it? So here it is.

"Fairytale"

_"Mac" Mackenzie's on her bedroom floor_  
_She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store_  
_Cause Max-a-million don't come home anymore_  
_And she forgets why she came here_

Mac and Max moved in together after sophomore year at Hearst when Max finally dropped out to pursue his 'study guide' business full time. By the time they had been living together for five months Mac was ready to pull her hair out. Max was making tons of money, but half of the time he wasn't doing anything but playing video games and surfing what Mac thought was probably porn sites.

She hates that she is suspicious of him, but lately when he goes out for drinks with 'the guys' he will end up staying out all night without calling. Mac thinks that maybe he is cheating on her, but she hasn't worked up the nerve to ask Veronica to check it out for her yet, mainly because Mac has been contemplating straying herself. A few weeks ago she ran into Dick Casablancas at the liquor store and somehow she found his usually repulsive objectification…rather charming. She thought it was probably due to the lack of attention she was receiving at home, but still, when he started texting her late at night she would answer.

She doesn't even remember why she started dating Max in the first place. She had been dating Bronson and then she met Max. He seemed so much more dangerous. She supposed he was just the next best thing to come along. Maybe Dick would be one more step up on the danger scale.

_Meg Manning's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you Duncan, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming  
_

Meg Manning preferred unconsciousness. That had been much better than facing the reality of her relationship with Duncan—the father of her unborn child. The first day she had woken up he had been there. He was telling her how worried about her and the baby he had been while she was in her peaceful slumber. But that didn't mean he had broken up with Veronica.

He tried to kiss her goodbye as he left, but Meg slapped him hard across his face. She smirked as his naturally rosy cheek got even brighter. She was not going to let him back into her life after what he had put her through the last few months. She had a bright future planned for her and her child and it didn't include a Prince Charming.

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Alicia is doing dishes again cause_  
_What else can you do_  
_With so many messy men?_  
_Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_  
_Says will you meet me at midnight?_

Keith and Alicia finally tied the knot after three years of dating and one seriously unexpected pregnancy. Wallace was living at home because he could not possibly finish his course work in four years with basketball practice all year round and trips to Africa every summer. Darrell was now at Neptune High and soon there would be another Fennel in the Neptune line of basketball stars. Keith and Alicia's son, Marshall was currently taking up all of Alicia's time. She quit her job at Kane Software because Keith wanted her to raise him rather than just 'some nanny'.

Alicia knew how chaotic it was to live with two boys, but now she was living with four and she was a full time stay at home mom now, so she was expected to do all of the chores around the house. She couldn't believe how many dishes her boys could use in one day.

Occasionally when Keith was away and the boys were already in bed Alicia would call up a friend to meet her somewhere—anywhere—that wasn't her home. She would sneak in Wallace's room and leave the baby monitor on loud next to his bed. Sometimes she hoped the baby would cry just so Wallace would wake up to the screaming for once.

_The small blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself_

_If I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows  
_

One morning as Logan runs his fingers through Veronica's hair he tells he that he always liked her better with long hair—so she chopped it off the next day just to spite him. Of course she told him that she had booked the appointment weeks in advance, but he knew that she only did it to let him know that she was still in charge.

He has asked her to move in with him three or four times now—she has lost count. But she finds an excuse every time. Veronica only wants to depend on herself; the moment she lets Logan in, she is sure that he will leave her—or worse—he will do something to drive her to leave him again. So she stays inside herself, letting no one in, in her make-shift tower where the bad guys can't get to her—not even the prince can reach her.

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

Logan's worst fear was that Veronica was only settling for him—the next best thing. Veronica's 'best thing' would obviously have been Duncan, but he was no longer an option for her so she chose his best friend. As far as Logan could tell, Veronica saw Duncan as infallible, and he sometimes had nightmares of him whisking Veronica off to some far away land to help him raise his little miniature Lily. He knew it was irrational to worry about the sudden reappearance of their fugitive friend, but when it came to Veronica he often thought irrational thoughts. He could only hope that if Duncan ever did surface, Veronica would be too jaded for his kind of fairy tale love.

_I don't care_  
_I don't care_  
_Worry bout the maiden though you know_  
_She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience_

_And a dumb appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing_

AN: So there it is. I don't even like reading angst, but here I went and wrote it. I just love this song...so whatever. Review if you want.


End file.
